Thomas's Dream Team - With My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Crossover - Funny Moments - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be as a crossover for the funniest in Thomas's Dream Team with A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Crossover, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast Cast For Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman 2 Cast) * Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Harold as Murfy - (Both flying in the air) * Henry as Clark - (Both strong and clumsy) * Toad as Sam the Snake - (Both Western) * Molly as Uglette - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) * James as Polokus - (Both vain) * Percy as Baby Globox - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Rayman and Baby Globox are) * Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily - (Both cute) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - (All smart, wise, kind, cheeky, clever, shy, and rude) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) * Duncan as The Magician - (Both stubborn) * Belle as Betilla - (Both beautiful) * Lady as Raybeauty - (Both beautiful) * Toby as Tarayzan - (Both wise) * Stanley as The Musician - (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * Whiff as Joe - (Both green) * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both lazy) * Paxton as Ninjaws * George as Jano - (Both evil and green) * S.C.Ruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (The Spiteful Breakvan's voice suits Foutch) * Smudger as Andre - (Both evil and mean) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - (Diesel 10 is evil in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren * Belle as Fairy 2 (Belle and Fairy 2 are both beautiful) * Dingo, Tornado, Harry, and Michael as The Other Teensies * Foduck, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Digby, Theodore, John, Harry, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebecca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy (Bluebell Engine), and Mary as The Globox Children * John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, as Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron Ben as The Rayman 2 Enemies * Dangermouse and Penfold (from Dangermouse) as Coloccus and Umber (They will all help Thomas and Rayman) (The My Little Pony Characters) * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Dr. Hooves * Big Macintosh * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Shining Armor * Fancypants * Cranky Doodle Donkey * Soarin * Noteworthy * Braeburn * Pipsqueak * Flim & Flam * Snips & Snails * Apple Bloom * Trixie * Gilda * Prince Blueblood * King Sombra * Discord Cast For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble (The Casey Junior in Railway Trouble Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) * Timothy Q. Mouse as The Maestro * Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - (Both wise and kind) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both pompous and proud and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - (Both best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 - (Both old) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue (from Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo) as Child 1 - (Both wise) * Huey (from Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo) as Person 2 - (Both wise) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - (Both Western) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both cute) * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - (Both strong) * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 5 - (Both grateful) * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 2 - (Both smart) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 6 - (Both strong) * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 7 - (Both wonderful) * The Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 3 - (Both smart) * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 4 - (Both sweet) * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 5 - (Both smart) * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Music Composer * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain) * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 6 - (Both wise) * Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 8 - (Both strong) * The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 9 * Doogal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 10 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 * The Weasel Workers as The Policemen * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise, clumsy, kind, and funny) * Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 12 * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 13 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 14 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 9 - (Both beautiful) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Female Narrator * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 10 - (Both wise) * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 11 - (Both cute) * Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) as The Announcer * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 - (Both old and strong) * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Ticket Collector * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 15 - (Both grateful) * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 16 - (Both small) * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 13 * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 14 * Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) as Person 14 * Wilson (Chuggington) as Child 17 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 18 * Johnston (from The Polar Express) as Person 15 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 16 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase * Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 17 * Train (from Anastasia) as Person 18 * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 19 * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 19 * Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 6 * Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 20 * Jake (from Budgie) as Child 20 * Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 21 * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 22 * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady * The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Casey John (Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 23 * Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 9 * Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 10 * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 24 * Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 25 * Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 26 * Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 27 * Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 21 * Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 22 * Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats) as Musician 1 * Heimilch (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 2 * The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 3 * Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 4 * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Musician 5 * Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Musician 6 * Gurgle (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 7 * Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series) as Musicians 8 and 9 * Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Musician 10 * Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin) as Musician 11 * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Musician 12 * Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 13 * Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 11 * Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians) as Musician 14 * Lady Bug (from Janms and the Giant Peach) as Musician 15 * Violet (from The Incredibbles) as Grogh's Henchwoman 1 * Kaa (from Jangle Book) as Grogh's Henchman 12 * Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded) as Musician 16 * Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Musician 17 * Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 18 * Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Musician 19 * Randoll (from Monsters`Inc) as Grogh's Henchman 13 * Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Grogh's Henchman 14 * Judge Doom (from Roger Rabbit) as Grogh's Henchman 15 * Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Vegetable Army * Suzy and Pearl (from Cinderella) as Grogh's Henchwoman 2 and 3 * Chicken Little (from Chicken Little) as Musician 20 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Musician 21 * Remmy (from Ratatouille) as Musician 22 * The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs) as Grogh's Henchmen 16, 17, and 28 * Si & Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 19 and 20 * Atta (from A Bug`s Life) as Musician 23 * Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 24 * The Magic Mirror (from Snow White) as Grogh's Henchman 21 * Snow White (from Snow White) as Musician 25 * Scar (from The Lion King) as Grogh's Henchman 22 * Panic and Pain (from Hercules) as Grogh's Henchman 23 * Wallie (from Wallie) as Musician 26 * Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 27 * Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Musician 28 * Mike (from Monsters' Inc) as Musician 29 * King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Musician 30 * King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 31 * Kuzuco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) as Grogh's Henchman 24 * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Musician 32 * Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Musician 33 * Lumpwark (from PInocchio) as Grogh's Henchman 25 * Dot (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 34 * Dash (from The Inclediblese) as Musician 35 * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 36 * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 37 * Puffa (from TUGS) as Musician 38 * Luigi (from Cars) as Musician 39 * Guido (from Cars) as Musician 40 * Other Disney Characters as The Audience * OJ (from TUGS) as Musician 41 * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Musician 42 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Musician 43 * Top Hat (from TUGS) as Musician 44 * Warrior (from TUGS) as Musician 45 * Zorran (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 26 * Zebedee (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 27 * Zak (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 28 * Zug (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 29 * Zip (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 30 * Sora (from Kingdum Hearts) as Musician 46 * Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 47 * Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 48 * Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 49 * Namine (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 50 * Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 51 * Barke & Braier (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchmen 31 and 32 * Clarice (from Mickey Mouse) as Musician 52 * Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 53 * Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 54 * Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Grogh's Henchman 33 * Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Grogh's Henchman 34 * Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Musician 55 * Flora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Musician 55 * Hercules (from Hercules) as Musician 56 * Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 57 * Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Musician 58 * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Musician 59 * Mothimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Grogh's Henchman 35 * The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 60 * Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 61 * The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp) as Grogh's Henchman 36 * Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life) as Musicians 62 and 63 * Matador (from Feldinand The Bull) as Musician 64 * Flik (from Bug`s LIfe) as Musician 65 * Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Musician 66 * The Fire Tug (from TUGS) as Musician 67 * Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Musician 68 * Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Musician 69 * Croc (Croc 1 and 2) as Musician 70 * Daisy Duck as Musician 71 * Simba (The Lion King) as Musician 72 * Scarlet (The Brave Locomotive) as Musician 73 * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 74 * Phineas as Musician 75 * Ferb as Musician 76 * Farmer Ernest as Musician 77 * Ten Cents as Musician 78 * Sunshine as Musician 79 * Grumpus as Musician 80 * Boomer as Musician 81 * Smelter as Musician 83 * Sally as Musician 84 * Coast Guard as Musician 85 * Izzy Gomez as as Musician 86 * Zug as Grogh's Henchman 35 * Zip as Grogh's Henchman 36 * Bluenose as Grogh's Henchman 37 * Puffa as Musician 87 * Messenger Guard as Musician 88 * The Lighthouse as Musician 89 * Vector as Musician 90 * Antoine as Musician 91 * Espio as Musician 92 * Sonic as Musician 93 * Tails as Musician 94 * Dr Robotnick as Grogh's Henchman 38 * Shadow as Grogh's Henchman 39 * Knuckles as Grogh's Henchman 40 * King Acorn as Musician 95 * Orson as Musician 96 * Roy as Musician 97 * Garfield as Musician 98 * Bo as Musician 99 * Binky as Musician 100 * Jon Arbuckle as Musician 101 * Ojamajo Doremi as Musician 102 * Ojamajo Aiko as Musician 103 * Ojamajo Momoko as Musician 104 * Ojamajo Hazuki as Musician 105 * Ojamajo Onpu as Musician 106 * Ojamajo Hanachan as Musician 107 * Majo Tulbiyon as Musician 108 * Ojamajo Pop as Musician 109 * Paochan as Ticket Collector * Majorica as The Music Conductor * Tetsuya Kotake as The Cat * Shining Evening Train as The Mummy (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) * Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Houdini - (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Mavis as Betilla - (Both mother figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Duncan as Bzzit - (Both stubborn) * Coaches as Electoons * Percy as Tarayzan - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician - (Both vain) * Duck as Joe - (Both Western) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox - (Both blue and strong) * Bertie as Murfy - (Bertie's voice suits Murfy) * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Peter, Barry, Patrick, Eagle, Cuthbert, Flying Scotsman, Eagle, A0 Pacifics, E2s, Flying Thistle, Prince, Palmerston, Welsh Pony, and Other Engines as Teensies * Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) * Toad as Ssssam the Snake - (Both Western) * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Murdoch as Clark - (Both uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Stanley as Polokus - (Both nice of Thomas and Rayman) * Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Neil, Clive, Matthew, Ivo Hugh, William, Hugh, Adam, Colin, Eric, Marlin, Jeff, Silver, Tramp, Albert, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as the Globox Children * Molly as Uglette - (Both wonderful) * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both lazy) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * D199 as Axel * Bear as Foutch * The Evil Trucks as The Zombie Chickens * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulstrode, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Geoff, Sheffield, Lincoln, Shane, King George the Bulldog, and the Bad Diesels as The Robot Pirates * George as Jano * D7101 as Grolem 13 * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Henry as LacMac * City of Truro as Cookie * Alice as Betina * Lily as Flips * Leanne as Grub's Girlfriend * D261 as Inspector Grub * Hector as The Great Rigatoni * Rosie as Tily - (Both cute and girlfriends of Percy and Tarayzan) * Daisy as Razorwife * Spamcan as Henchman 800 * Old Stuck Up as Hunchman 1000 * Donald and Douglas as Otti Psi and Romeo Patti - (All twins) * Oliver as Gonzo - (Both Western) * Derek as Andre * The Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums * The Works Diesel, The Passing Diesel, Diesel 11, Other Railway Diesels, Electric Diesels, and The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Alfred, Mallard, Sixteen, Bulgy's Friend, 87546, 98462, Stanley (narrow gauge), Lord Harry, Godred, Tiger Moth, and the Evil Diesels as The Knaarens * Diesel 1000 as Gumsi * The Foreign Engine as Reflux the Knaaren * Dave, Arthur, Raymond, Sir Eustace Missenden, Ryan, Colin, Theo, Otto, Sir Edgar Woolwinder, Dan, Victor, Howard, Allen, and the Other Trucks as Raving Rabbids * Toby as The Bubble Owner - (Both wise) * Princess as Barbara * Boco as Photographer * Ales Mansay as The Magician * The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama * Rusty as Polar * Duke as Gligar * Fearless Freddie as Buizel * Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur * Smudger as Meowth (from Pokemon) * Arthur as Fox McCloud * Lady as Cosmo * Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku * Hank as Crunch Bandicoot (The My Little Pony Characters) * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Dr. Hooves * Big Macintosh * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Shining Armor * Fancypants * Cranky Doodle Donkey * Soarin * Noteworthy * Braeburn * Pipsqueak * Flim & Flam * Snips & Snails * Apple Bloom * Trixie * Gilda * Prince Blueblood * King Sombra * Discord Cast For Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails (The Puffa the Steam Train and Friends Cast as The Rocket Robot on Wheels Cast) * Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) * Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) * Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) * Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) * Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) * Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) * Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) * Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) * Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) * Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) * Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) * Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) * Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 * Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 * Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 * Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 * Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) * Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) * Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) * Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) * Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) * James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) * Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) * Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) * Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) * Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 * Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 * Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 * The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 * Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 * Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 * Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 * Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 * Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons * Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 * Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 * Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 * Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 * Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 * and more (The My Little Pony Characters) * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Dr. Hooves * Big Macintosh * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Shining Armor * Fancypants * Cranky Doodle Donkey * Soarin * Noteworthy * Braeburn * Pipsqueak * Flim & Flam * Snips & Snails * Apple Bloom * Trixie * Gilda * Prince Blueblood * King Sombra * Discord Cast For Thomas the Animated Series (The Crossover Characters as The Rayman The Animated Series Cast) * Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cookie - (Both smart) * Little Toot (from Melody Time) as LacMac - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) * Princess Alumina (from Super Mario) as Flips - (Both wonderful) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) * Merlock (from Disney) as Detective Grub * City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train * Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend * The Car Eating Monster as Itself * Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People * and more Scenes (Scenes From Thomas 2 with a My Little Pony Crossover) Scene 1 * Emily: What does Thomas think I'd look like? (turns around and shows the others that her head is now a Ly the Fairy's) A fairy?! * Henry: Oh! * Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but then begins to bray, and covers her mouth. Toad's mouth falls down) Scene 2 * Narrator: A little later, Edward, who was trembling with fright, desperately tried to make the robots rust up by creating little rain storms over their heads. One of the robots, creaking horribly, crashed to the ground. * Twilight Sparkle: Great shot, Edward! * Thomas: Not bad, huh, lad? * Edward: Thank you, Thomas. Scene 3 * Narrator: They piled on more coals, and the train shot into the tunnel, and the engine rushed and roared and rattled, till at last they shot out at the other end into fresh air and the peaceful moonlight, and saw the wood lying dark and helpful upon either side of the line. Oliver shut off steam and put on brakes, Edward and the ponies got down on the step, and the train slowed down to almost a walking pace. * Oliver: Now, jump! * Narrator: Edward and the ponies jumped, held onto a bridge, climbed up, picked themselves up, scrambled onto the bridge and hid. By the time their train had disappeared into the night, the pursuing engine burst out of the tunnel, roaring and whistling, with his crew waving and shouting. Edward and the ponies laughed until they finally reached Emily's hideout, and were given a silver lum, but were captured. Scene 4 * Thomas: Let's go see Emily, she'll give me all my powers back. * Edward: Ah, well, okay, then. Go ahead, use your magic fist to break the door down. * Narrator: When Thomas shot at the door, it busted down. Thomas and the ponies went slowly onto the slope, but suddenly began losing control, and collected the red lums, until they finally stopped. * Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! That was too close. * Rainbow Dash: (notices Edward coming toward her, Thomas, and the others) Oh no! Guys, watch out! * Narrator: Edward bumped into Thomas and the others and sent himself and the others falling into strange separate places. * Edward: Aaaahh! * Thomas: (as he and the ponies fall down below after Edward) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Scene 5 * Donald: Hello, Thomas! I'm the king of the teensies, and I'll congratulate you for your bravery. (the king gets stolen from his head) Hey! * Douglas: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the teensies! * Thomas: Huh?! But-- * Bill: No, I'm the real king! * Applebloom: (sighs) Oh, come on! Who's the king here, you guys?! * Bill: Yeah, really, it's me! * Ben: Me! * Bash: Me! * Dash: Me! * Ferdinand: Me! * Dash: Me! * Bash: Me! * Ben: Me! * Douglas: Me! * Donald: No me! * Narrator: Angered by this argument, Thomas finally gave a loud scream from his whistle. * Thomas: SILENCE! (scaring the engines) I absolutely must see Emily. Do you know where she is? * Donald: Huh? * Douglas: Oh, sorry, Thomas. * Bill: Yes, Thomas. * Ben: We're sorry indeed. * Bash: Now, Ferdinand... * Dash: ...you tell them! * Ferdinand: If that's right, then okay. Um, that is not really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this. The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her in one of their strongholds. To find her, you need to go through to the hall of doors. It is a magic place, that leads to many other worlds. Only we the engines know how to get there. The passage requires five lums, but I see that you have them. So prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands to make a magic portal for the heroes to jump into) Scene 6 * Thomas: Shhh... Follow me. * Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Let's see what this barrel does. (picks up and throws at Duncan, who gets hit, then screams, and wakes up, but dies) Whoops! * Fluttershy: Excellent job, Pinkie! Scene 7 * Thomas: Hmm... I wonder what's in here. * George: Halt! Who dares enter here? (the ponies gasp) Only those who know the name of this place can pass. Now be off, and come back, when the name is known. * Thomas: Whoops! Sorry. (as he and the ponies rush out) Scene 8 * Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship, slaves now on board: 22,730. In Devious Diesel's private cabin. * Discord: Hop to it, Dennis! * Dennis: Oww! (after Discord trips him over) You'll pay for that! * Discord: Sorry. * Devious Diesel: Who dares to disturb me? * Dennis: Your horribleness, they have made it to the swamps. * Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILE! GRRRR! Send the warships and destroy them. If they get their hands on the four masks, you're doomed. (eats one of the lums from the world's heart) Scene 9 * Thomas: (cheers after winning the race) Yahoo! Hooray! Great job! Yay! Scene 10 * Thomas: (as he and the ponies tumble over each other) Ouch... Huh? * Donald: Welcome back, Thomas! * Twilight Sparkle: So tell us, do you guys think you guys have figured it out? Are you the real king? * Donald: Uh, yes, but, we're a little more organised now. * Douglas: Listen carefully, there's a small problem. The pirates are also looking for the masks. * Bill: Yes, and to stop you, they've closed access to the first one. * Ben: But if you've got a number of lums, we can open the door for you. Great! You've got enough to lums to pass through. * Bash: Before you go, I must tell you something: The masks are watched over by very powerful guards, remember? * Pinkie Pie: Guards?! Guards! Oh dear! What scurvy luck for them! * Dash: Yes, James ordered them to eliminate all intruders. You must defeat them and grab hold of all the masks. * Ferdinand: One last thing, remember to collect lots of lums. The second door will only open if you bring us the whole lot. Scene 11 * S.C.Ruffey: Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place?! * Thomas: Um... but... I'm Thomas! And these are the ponies! * S.C.Ruffey: Thomas?! The name means nothing to me! What do you want? * Twilight Sparkle: We must gather together the four masks and bring James back to life. This is our last chance to chase the pirates away! * S.C.Ruffey: How was I to know that you were not simply train thieves? Only your strength and bravery can convince me. Prepare to fight! * Narrator: Thomas and S.C.Ruffey lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's saber cut out S.C.Ruffey's head, but the truck was no longer there. He had vanished! Scene 12 * Thomas: (surprised and astounded) Henry! So it was you, who wiped all these pirates! Only 20 pirates against you? I bet they don't stand a chance. * Henry: (drunk) Oh, um, hello, little buddy. Do you want to arm wrestle? * Twilight Sparkle: Hey! You seem to be sick. Are you hurt? * Henry: I must have swallowed a rusty old robot pirate. To get better, you need to get some life potion. It's hidden in the Kingdom of the Dead. It's said that the door to the Kingdom is at the Marshes of Awakening. Looks like you'll need to remember that name. * Pinkie Pie: The Kingdom of the Dead? * Thomas: Okay, just hold on. I'm going to the marshes to bring the elixir back. * Henry: Why, thanks, little buddy! Scene 13 * George: I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. I've heard you've had a relationship with the ponies and Henry the Green Engine. * Thomas: What?! * George: I mean, you are now ready to enter the cave of nightmares. Just before you can come in, there's something you should know. I have a hidden precious treasure inside, sounds simple, huh? I'll give you a head start, but there's no time to lose! I'll show you no mercy if I catch you, so piece of cake, Thomas. Scene 14 * Thomas: Hello? Is somebody there? I hope I find that elixir of life. I want my parents. * George: Come here now! And I'll eat you! Get into my belly! Scene 15 * Thomas: Yeeess! Unbelievable... it's gold! * George: You have defeated me! My treasure now belongs to you. Take whatever you want. * Thomas: I'll have the treasure with pleasure. (flips the coin and is transported to an island after eating George. He is snoring and awakening before feeling his belly along with his treasure) No treasure for me! Scene 16 * Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter? Did you wet yourself? Or are you getting scared? * Edward: What?! Me? No, no! I'm not afraid! * Fluttershy: There's no shame in getting scared, you know?! * Rainbow Dash: The warship and the pirates are very dangerous, remember? * Thomas: Yeah, but, oh, if I only had more of my powers. * Edward: Powers? I forgot about that! * Thomas: A silver lum!!! Yahoo!! * Edward: Emily gave me lums to make your fist stronger. She said: If you hold the shoot button down, you'll make your shot stronger. * Thomas: Keeping the shoot button down makes my shoot stronger?! Okay! Scene 17 * Harold: Hey, guys! * Twilight Sparkle: What?! Speak up, Harold! * Harold: Tillie the little engine that could is trapped! * Fluttershy: Oh no! The pirates are attempting to use her blubber to oil the engines of the prison boats. * Harold: Yes, so go help her, fast or else she's done for. * Thomas: We're coming, Tillie, hold on. (opens up the locked door) * Tillie: Thank you, Thomas. To breathe, you guys can grab my air bubbles. Beware of the piranhas, or they will harass you if you attempt to take my air bubbles. * Pinkie Pie: We should really follow Tillie, but the piranhas that were previously in Thomas 1, they will try to attack you. * Applejack: So, my best suggestion is, that you might want to shoot them out of the way, and grab the air bubbles. Scene 18 * Thomas: Whoops! Uff! Ooh! * Donald: Good! You've found the first mask before the pirates. * Douglas: There's no time to lose: They're looking for the second. * Bill: I hope you have enough lums to unjam the door. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, we have! * Ben: The second is guarded by Abe and George. They have been asked by Emily to be adventurers. * Bash: Now they are ready to help you. Above all, never forget lots of lums. We'll need some in order to open the next door for you. * Ferdinand: That's right, guys! Go on now! * Devious Diesel: I'm surrounded by incomptents. * Discord: Now how will we ever stop the heroes? * Paxton: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5000 slaves. * Nightmare Moon: Ah, Paxton, you've come at the right time. We've got a mission for you, a stupid mission. * Paxton: Catching is my pleasure. Command and your will can be done. * Discord: Take Thomas and the ponies into the sanctuary of stone and fire, find the ponies some red lums to pick up, while Thomas is collecting the second mask. * Paxton: Yes, your Majesty. * Nightmare Moon: And there, Paxton, you will kill Thomas and the ponies! * Paxton: It is as good as done. But, your Majesty, I can't hurt the little tank engine and ponies. * Devious Diesel: No, Paxton! You know the penalty if you fail. * Paxton: Okay, boss. * Discord: So, to make doubtfully sure, you cannot fail, bring back Thomas's blue paint in these paint pots. * Devious Diesel: (laughs) You are not long for this word now, Thomas, Paxton and his minions will make very fine scrap out of you! Scene 19 * Narrator: As Thomas and the ponies arrived at the Echoing Caves, a strange shadow hiding in the shadows, leaped out and tried to attack, but had a glitch. Scene 20 * Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship, slaves now on board: 33,524. * Devious Diesel :What is it? * Dennis: Your ferocity, Paxton couldn't kill them, and now they've got 2 masks already. * Discord: What?! You idiotic fool! * Nightmare Moon: Take a vessel, go get them, and only come back with the ponies' dead body, and Thomas's smart blue paint. We want them dead or alive if you bring them to us! Scene 21 * Narrator: Just as Thomas sat down with the ponies getting on board, the chair suddenly moved. * Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Hey! Oh my gosh! Get us off this thing! Look out! Scene 22 * Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Great going! We're totally lost. * Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? You're the one who has the map. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but it's been your idea for taking us here in the first place. Scene 23 * Pinkie Pie: And further more, Thomas, you seem to have taught Tillie so well, of getting her out of trouble. Despite your courage and bravery... * Thomas: Now, Pinkie Pie, don't worry. Tillie will be alright. * Rainbow Dash: Yes, you'll look after here, when the pirates captured her, right? * Thomas: You could have made a big mistake. * Applebloom: Not on Sodor. Tillie will sooner or later meet Diesel and his minions. * Thomas: Huh? What do they have against Tillie? * Applejack: They hate heroes with energy spheres and weapons too. Because they'd fear heroes if they'd attempt to target them. * Thomas: Tillie doesn't have those things. * Twilight Sparkle: Diesel won't wait until he does. If Tillie is helpless and scared, they'll get her and send her away from Sodor. * Thomas: We'd better do what's best for Tillie. I promise her she can stay on Sodor with us. * Fluttershy: Despite that being the point, Tillie will land in danger, but remains with you, and will listen. * Thomas: How come? * Spike: Tillie can go back to the roundhouse and visit Sodor anytime. We love her when she was born. * Rarity: Are you out of your mind? How can Thomas love Tillie if he's born between 1946 and 1984? Thomas is between the years of 29 and 69. He wouldn't marry Tillie in the early twenties, would he? * Tillie: Now, look, you said we were friends. If I go back to the roundhouse, you're just like Ly the Fairy! * Thomas: Oh! And Tillie has ran away. * Emily: What's the matter, Thomas? * Thomas: Now, Emily, look. I don't think you'll believe us. I think the ponies have talked about Tillie, who ran away. * Emily: Perhaps you should not stand there. Let's all split up. We'd better find Tillie. * Thomas: Oh, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Tillie. We've got to find her. Scene 24 * Thomas: What the--?! Are there ten of me in my generations style? Scene 25 * Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirate prison ship, Slaves now on board: 45,263. * Discord: Now what? * Dennis: Your highness, they have found the third mask. * Devious Diesel: What!? But that ain't possible! * Nightmare Moon: If they get that last mask, you're in big trouble and grounded. Scene 26 * Thomas: Hmm... There's something up there, but I can't seem to get inside. Wait a minute, how about we pile each other on top one another than maybe we'll be able to find what that sound is coming from. Scene 27 * Percy: Mother? * Molly: My baby! * Thomas: Look, Molly! The others are here, and even Tillie! * Tillie: Thomas, oh, am I glad to see you. * The Ponies: There she is! * Molly: What are you doing here? * Tillie: I was hiding because I freed your babies. I even dug up this mask at the back of the island. * Thomas: Why, it's the fourth mask! Come on, guys. We're going to meet James. See you soon, guys! Scene 28 * Narrator: Diesel had recived a special guest. * The General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest power booster, nothing can stop him. You can control him yourselves, and put him in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears, and can squash fleeing victims with his legs. In short: he does everything, except the dishes. Don't forget the name of this marvel: The Grolgoth! * Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... * The General: Decide quickly. I have clients awaiting. * Devious Diesel: With this, we can destroy Thomas, crush him, smash him... We'll take him! * The General: You won't regret him! * Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all there. Count it if you like... * The General: Oh, I trust you, you'll never be disappointed. Scene 29 * Devious Diesel: Come in if you please, Dennis! * Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and the ponies have him on the ship. * Discord: You've failed us again! We warned you, didn't we? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava. * Nightmare Moon: Meanwhile, we'll just handle this little battle ourselves. Prepare the Grolgoth! We know how to lure the ponies and Thomas to us. * Devious Diesel: Prepare to die. * Narrator: Just as Diesel was going to kill Edward, Thomas leaped into the air with his lightsaber and force grabbed Edward's lightsaber, and swung at Diesel, whose weapon carried and stopped the blow. * Devious Diesel: Now guess who's by themselves for eternity? (laughs) What? * Thomas: Are you okay, guys? * Edward: I'll be fine! Now go! * Narrator: Diesel's lightsaber sprang to life. Thomas attacked boldly, forcing Diesel to retreat. Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. * Devious Diesel: Now I've got you... (laughs) Hey! * Narrator: With a final blow and a terrible frenzy, Thomas separated Diesel's hand, exposing a list of wires. And in a blind fury, Thomas slashed at Diesel, driving the diesel to his knees, and sending him falling off the ship. Thomas, with a delighted look, force gripped the enemies, and threw them all off the prison ship. Scene 30 * Villains: We've saved one last little surprise for you, Thomas. (the ship blows up as the slaves finally break their chains and escape, from the prison ship, as the villains plunge their way, falling into the river) * Thomas: (after managing to jump off the ship, picks up Edward, gives him his lightsaber, and takes Edward by his hand) Here's your lightsaber, Edward. I told I'd keep it for you. * Edward: Thanks, Thomas. I knew I could count on you. I'm finally welcomed at last. Hooray for our heroes! (Scenes For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) Scene 1 * Casey Jr: (hums a tune when he spots a bug while cleaning up the space oddities room for his father, Montana) Huh?! (the bug opens his eyes and hops away from Casey) Hey! (chases the bug, and finally kills it, but is tired, then spots a table that contains some objects) Hmm... (drinks the can, but finds that it tastes horrid, then drops the can, and spits the liquid onto the ground. Bolts that came in contact with the substance come alive all of a sudden and unscrew themselves to open up a door on the floor. Incredibly shocked by this, and when the can is rolling toward the open door, Casey screams, and tries to reach it, but fails. The can falls down onto the planet Earth, and lands near a bar shop) * Mary: There's no drumsticks and no cash I serve. Now beat it, buster. (kicks a chum out, which turns out to be Cerberus, the nightmare train, the main villain) * Cerberus: Just one more for me raw. (sees the can landing near him and sees the results of a drip which leaks into the water, turning fish into sharks, sheep becoming balloons, and vegetables coming out from the ground) Huh? (drinks the can, but finds it tasting strange, and burps) This ain't no ordinary beer at all. Hmm... Tastes good! (suddenly changes and laughs evilly) This time, drinks are on me, and ya guys are gonna git one taste! * Harry Hogwarts: The only difficulty with this clear case is how we can possibly help you out. (takes out his glasses and reads the sign) Let's see... You have been found innocent of cleaning up the space oddities room for your dad, innocent of killing a bug, innocent of telling your dad about your accident with the can, and innocent of telephoning us to let us know what happened. Ivor, please tell us, what is the stiffest job you can appose of Casey you see being a really useful engine janitor? * Ivor: Well, um, the court, hereby, pronounces him innocent, and sentences that he will repair the damage done, because he didn't break the rules. I think The Ringmaster should make an absolutely perfect plan, your Honor. Yes, that should do it, to be on the safe side. * The Ringmaster: Yes, guys. If we can recover that container, we can make an antidote. My special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. First of all, at point Alpha, Casey, with his circus train, of course, wakes up his engine crew, then at point beta, we retrieve the container, and at least, at point alphabet called supporters, the can returns to the mother's ship, and that means mission accomplished, C perfection. Scene 2 * Cerberus: Hey, you! (upon seeing Casey, ends up being whacked in the face with Henry's coal shovel, and chocked with his Thomas's hand) Ouch! Oh! * Casey Jr: Bye now? (slides off the tracks and lands in a snowy mountain) * The Ringmaster: Hey, Casey, do you copy? Come in. Oh, you stupid fool. You blew it, boy. You're on your own now. But bring back the container. Do you get that? Bring back the container. * Montana: I'm just glad he's safe and alive. * Casey Jr: Thanks, Dad. I know I'll get the container back! * Henry: Hey! Who turned out the lights? I can't see in the snow. * Thomas: Out you come, Henry. (grabs Henry by his legs and pulls him out of the snow, taking some skis with him) Hmm... I wonder what these skis are for? * Casey Jr: Ah-ha! I've got it. (grabs the skis and some sticks) * Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? * Applejack: Can you see what I see? * Fluttershy: I believe that's Casey Junior. * Rarity: I think he needs help getting back on the tracks. * Narrator: Having lifted Casey back on the tracks... * Pinkie Pie: There we go! Oh, I say. * Rainbow Dash: Looks like Casey's container is transforming everything. * Spike: We must get it back before Cerberus becomes the ruler of the world. Scene 3 * Tillie: Hi there, I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Junior, right? * Casey Junior: Yes, but, now look, I won't take it badly or anything. * Thomas: I guess you were expecting someone a little more or less brave. * Emily: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. * Scarlet: To start off, you've got to free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. * Henry: I think he's a brilliant inventor, and once he's freed, I'm sure he'll be able to help us. * Twilight Sparkle: But what are we doing? Let's go free Tillie's father! * Electric Diesel: Casey, when you've finished courting Toyland Express's daughter, I'd appreciate if you'd... * Spike: Yes? * Toyland Express: Oh, what am I doing? Get me out of here, I'm dying! * Rarity: We're on it, Sir. * Narrator: As Casey went down into the cave below, he and the others met Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Junior. I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief coordinator of the ranks and the Resistance. If we can't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The machines can hear us and have gone completely nuts ever since that can fell aground. The Toyland Express can help you. If you absolutely free him, you'll get your first power. I see that you have brought some friends with you to help. A piece of advice: You can control the camera if you wish to look around. Scene 4 * Casey Jr: (takes on some more coal and water) That's better! (turns into Pufferty) * Pufferty: Pufferty! Scene 5 * The Railroad Baron: Hello, this is the railroad baron. I'd like to talk with an engineer, and ask him if he can buy out a little steam engine's tiny railroad. First question: What tracks should be used? * Henry: Uh, straight lines? * The Railroad Baron: Grrr! I can't believe Linus is off to free Tillie's father. Now I'll buy out his tiny railroad and give Henry a lofty promotion to drive Samson the superlocomotive to reject strangers from the cave. Scene 6 * Samson: Linus can do nothing without key. * Linus: I've already got the key. * Samson: No, Linus haven't. * Linus: Oh, that key! * Twilight Sparkle: He talks like a caveman. Scene 7 * Samson: Toyland Express is great. * Casey Jr: What? * Samson: Toyland Express is all. * Casey Jr: I have no quarrel with you, Samson, but I must give the key to Linus. * Samson: Toyland Express not leave cave. * Casey Jr: I command as father and son to stand aside. * Samson: Me reject trains from cave. * Casey Jr: So be it! * Narrator: Casey and Samson lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Suddenly, Casey hit Samson on the top of ahead, until his saber cut off Samson's arm. * Casey Jr: Now stand if you'd wish to, Samson. * Samson: Me know it's scratch. * Casey Jr: A scratch? Your arm's off. * Samson: Me arm not. * Casey Jr: Well, what's that then? * Samson: Me had worse. * Casey Jr: You liar! * Samson: Come on, Casey! * Narrator: Just as Samson was about to hit Casey, he charged at Casey, who dodged, and cut his arm off. * Casey Jr: Victory is mine! We thank you, Toyland Express, and yet, I have-- * Narrator: Samson kicked Casey, who was so angry, that he cut off both his legs. * Linus: Thanks for the key, Dad. (opens the door up, only to let Toyland Express out) * Numbuh Three Sixty Two: That is one goofy inspiration. * Edward: Yeah, this confirm which I just said, propose to Toyland Express. * Stepney: How did he lose that eye? * Toyland Express: Free! * Phineas: Great nuts and bolts! * Toyland Express: I'm free! Heh-ha-ha-hah! * Linus: Looks like your toasters and Samson need a little fine tuning. * Little Toot: Holy nuts and bolts! * Big Toot: I'm sure he'll see to that later. * Ferb: Yeah, I'd say. * Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly. * Aleu: Science needs you! * Toyland Express: That's why we've got a score with Cerberus to settle with... Scene 8 * Toyland Express: So then Casey, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, I see? Needless to say, that without my help, you're wasting your time. * Murdoch: Hey! If that won't be easy, then you could help us. * Toyland Express: Unfortunately, Cerberus and his minions have raided my workshop and hidden all the parts. If you can find some for me though, maybe I can build a machine to fire you into Cerberus's HQ. Start by finding me six springs hidden in the Vegetable HQ and I'll see what I can do. * Beetlejuice: That's why we must put together some touches and the thingymajigs. It's the only thing to send us flying directly into the sea. We'll be glad to give Cerberus a taste of his own stinking beer if we can find the right materials. Now we can start with essentials. Let's get to work! Can we fix it? Yes, we can. Scene 9 * Hyenas: Hey! Watch it! We're no bowling pins! Scene 10 * Casey Jr: (grabs his shoot gun and shoots the rubber ducks and flying sheep) Wow! Yahoo! Yeah! Scene 11 * Montana: Hey, son, can we slow down? Need I remind that some of us are carrying too many loads to take? * Tracy: It's my brother, I must go with him, although I'm losing health units, I must rest. * Casey Jr: Is everyone present and accounted for? * Pufferty: Not quite everyone. * Casey Jr: Who's behind me? * Rustee Rails: How about collecting six propellers, Agent Casey? * Twilight Sparkle: Cerberus's minions use them for propulsion? * Rainbow Dash: Yes, but yet another one of the Train's inventions, the low life skunk who works for Cerberus. * Pinkie Pie: Remember, we need 160 antidotes, but are you sure this is the way to the Moats? * Montana: Hey, guys. Why do the trains cross the tracks? * Jim Hawkins: Not now, Montana. * Maggie: Oh, I love riddles. Why? * Montana: To travel to North America in 1875. (laughs) * Engines: (all cheer) The propellers! * Voice: Over here, runthead! Come and get your ball back from your friends! (changes the signals and switches the points) * Tracy: (sighs) Oh, well, we've failed. * Casey Jr: No, we shall cross the road. * The Engines: (all gasp) * Man: What the--? * Pufferty: You're not turning into a scaredy cat train. * Linus: Dad, I may be a smart son, but know what roadkill means. * Casey Jr: That must be a safe way. * Boy: Yes, but how? * Cow: Oh, I say. Looks like you've found some secret agent coats and hats. * Casey Jr: Okay, here's our chance. * Garfield: Ready? * Sylvester: Set? * Papa: Go! * Narrator: Casey puffed slowly and carefully, feeling brave, except Tracy, who was whimpering nervously. * Casey Jr: (notices Emily and Henry with a freight train coming toward them) Drop! (drops as the others obey. Emily and Henry stop and crash into some freight cars as Gordon runs into the back of them) Go! * Narrator: The engines set off once again, but saw Edward, James, Bill, and Ben with a passenger train and freight train. * Casey Jr: Drop! I said, drop! (drops as the others obey as Edward, James, Bill, and Ben swerve toward each other) Go! (continues as the others obey while Montana mumbles as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fly over him with some logs. He spins all around in circles and continues walking) Drop! (the others obey) * Narrator: Toby and Mavis, with their freight train, slammed on their brakes, and spun round, but avoided Stepney and Duck, who, with their passenger train, barely stopped, causing the cars to lose their stone. The stone fell from the cars toward Pufferty, who got his tail and coaches, but freed them, and ran away. * Pufferty: (polishes the dust of his clothes) Ah, that went well. (the poles fall on the tracks, land, and break) Scene 12 * Tracy: You know you could get six propellers if you read the instructions. Hey, I thought you'd always like riddles. (she and Pufferty scream when Montana and Linus on board Pere, pull into the station on time) * Montana: Yeah, we'd always search in style. * Pufferty: Nice choice of engine, pal. So how about I drive the engine? (takes the controls, pushes the brake, and opens the throttle) Scene 13 * Candance: This big lever here is the throttle. * Phineas: This little one is the brake. * Ferb: Those are the pressure gauges. * Terk: And that rope is the whistle. * Roger Rabbit: The whistle? * The Man: Would you like to try it? * Roger Rabbit: Yes, p-p-please! (grabs the rope's cord and blows the whistle to make lots of steam) I've wanted to do that my whole life! (blows the whistle again) * Spongebob: Hold still, Squidward, and don't move! (has the lightbulb and installs it in Casey's headlamp) * Squidward: Spongebob, behind you! * Narrator: Spongebob leaned back and gasped. Squidward held onto his tools as Spongebob looked up ahead and saw something up ahead. He wondered if they were heading for disaster. * Spongebob: Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop! Stop the train! Stop the train! * Roger Rabbit: What? * Rainbow Dash: They want us to stop the train. I know which is the brake, it's this one, not the red one. * Spike: Are you sure? * Spongebob: Pull the brake! Stop the train! * Pinkie Pie: Oh, I say! Why didn't I think of it? What a splendid idea! * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, crumbs, Pinkie Pie. * Roger Rabbit: There! (shuts off steam and applies the brakes) * Spongebob: Oh, tartar sauce! (spins round and grabs Squidward as Casey came to a halt) Animals? * Narrator: And Spongebob was right. The figures were animals. They were so many. * Johnny Bravo: Excuse me! We'll never stop Cerberus without getting six propellers on time. Am I the only who understands why? (comes into the engine) You. I should have known. Roger, are you bound and determined that Casey never gets all six propellers? * Terk: But, Johnny, there's something blocking our way. * Johnny Bravo: Animal crossing? * Spongebob: I'd make that herd to be at least a few animals, maybe even more. It will only take forever before they clear this track. * Squidward: A tough nut to crack! * Johny Bravo: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! * Spongebob: And jam! * Squidward: Tight spot! * Spongebob: Up a creek! * Squidward: Up a tree! * Spongebob: In the grass! * Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass... (begins making impressions) All aboard! All aboard! Mamma mia! I am your father. * Johnny Bravo: Problem solved. (picks up the last propeller) All ahead slow. Scene 14 * Casey Jr: (jumps in the air and flies in the air through the hoops and shooting the sheep and onto the platforms) Oh, go me! See here, everyone. I have done so well. This is so splendid. Well done me! * Linus: (takes a pipe, and starts blowing bubbles, but accidentally blows up a humongous one, which suddenly explodes) Yuck! I think I should watch what I'm doing. Scene 15 * Narrator: Casey looked down into the lava and gasped when a stone hit a bit of the bridge. He squealed and began struggling to grip the tracks. He slid back for a bit, then made it up, and got six jumping stones. Scene 16 * Johnny: (fires up and fuels his American Ten Wheeler with coal tender and five american coaches) Dear, dear. A little circus engine, such as Casey, is my brother at last. I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects of Groga. Some of them think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprised if there are feathers lying around. * Ferdinand: It doesn't matter. * Molly: Still we've got six jumping stones. * Gordon: And we still have six propellers. * Percy: And we still have six good size springs. Scene 17 * Tillie: Oh, Casey, I'm glad you've got six feathers. (gasps when she sees the guards coming toward her. Casey takes her by the hand and runs away from the guards into the 4-6-0 and the two 4-4-0s. Casey tricks the guards by leading them in the only coach of the General. Tillie gets on the roof and jumps off. The guards look around, but try to unlock the door, which Casey shuts behind them. Johnny waves the right away flag) * Edward: Holy smokes! We've got the highball! (shovels some coal while James opens the throttle. The General's wheels spin round helplessly and manage to take off) * Guards: Great horny toads! We've been railroad. Scene 18 * Duck: Aayyyy! Mummieeeeees! Load of scary mummieeeeeees! * Toots: But not for meeeeee! Hee hee heeee! Scene 19 * Shining Evening Express: Don't move, smartypants! I'll modify you into a diesel! Scene 20 * Timmy's Mom: Well done, Casey! * Timmy's Dad: You've got six dominoes. * Cat: Now let's see if we can mix them together. * Dog: The last supply is six wild pigs. * Jessica Rabbit: You must hurry to the Cooker Pressure to get them. * Mouse Cop: Yeah! * Avatar: He's right! * Johnny Bravo: That should work. * Tillie: Yes, sir. Nothing can stop you now. * The Train: Heh heh heh! I reckon yer doin' so well tae help Casey, eh, Tillie? * Tillie: (gasps) Oh my goodness! It's the Train. * The Train: Didn't ya realize that Casey was standing right at the heart of me groga production plans? * Tillie: What groga productions? * The Train: This is where I cook up me potion with the tonic can an' the hyper reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! Not long now before I give all livin' bein's on this planet a little transformation. Heh heh heh! * Tillie: Aw... * The Train: Now run along back to work, little girl. There's nothin' going about the yard at everyone's age! * Spencer: She is allergic. * The Train: Yes, she is. * Max: Yes, and this is only one cure. * Monty: A vacation, on Corwen island. * The Train: What a great idea! * Splatter: Yes, that happy land of carefree engines... * Dodge: ...where everyday's a holiday! * The Train: Yes, there is no risk, because the good engines can go. * Bulgy: Why, of course, she may go. * George: We're giving you some tickets. (takes some tickets and shows them to The Train) Here. * The Train: Yes, we'll make some money. * Smudger: Oh, yes, yes, yes. We insist. Tillie's health comes first. * D261: Come, the train departs for Holyhead! Scene 21 * Casey Jones: The rough house! The rough house! It's the roughest, toughest joint! Come in and pick a fight, guys! * Diesel 10: Oh, look! It's a scrap! Come on, let's go and poke somebody in the nose! * Tillie: Why? * Diesel 10: Aw, just for the fun of it. * Emily: Okay, Diesel 10. * Mr. Percival: Tabacco Row. Tabacco Row. Get your free pipes and cigars. Come in and smoke all of your heads on and off. There's nobody to stop you here. * Casey Jr: (looks around) Tillie? (coughs and splutters) TIllie? (blinks) There's something phony about all this. (sighs) We've got to get her out of here. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home? It's open for destruction. And it's all your's, folks, it's all your's. * Diesel 10: What'd I tell you? Ain't this a swell joint? * Edward: Yeah, getting bad's a lot of fun, isn't it? * Diesel 10: Yeah, uh-huh? Get a load of that stained window. (throws a brick at a glass window and breaks it) * The Train: (smiles, then evilly turns to his minions) Alright now, hop to it, you blokes. (cracks his whip at his minions) Come on, come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight! (his minions obey and shut the doors) Now ya may git below to git 'em crates ready. Every engine in this park will have enough and will soon be making a fool of themselves, like idiot donkeys, hungry monsters, an' stupid pigs of themselves. (laughs) Scene 22 * Casey Jr: Why, you stupid diesel! I'll knock your block off! (rolls his sleeves up and angrily attempts to hurt Diesel 10, who pretends to be scared and laughs) I'll tear you apart and put you back together. * Tillie: No, Casey, don't hurt him. He's the best king. * Casey Jr: And I'll-- What?! * Twilight Sparkle: Your best friend?! * Applejack: And what is Casey? * Pinkie Pie: Just your conscience. * Casey Jr: Okay, that settles it. * Tillie: But, Casey-- * Rarity: You've buttered your bread. * Spike: Now sleep in it. (Casey dodges every game and successfully manages to leave his friends to stay outside the pool hall) * Casey Jr: Go on ahead and laugh, Diesel 10. Make a foolish beast out from yourself. I'm through. This is the end. * Tillie: But, Casey, Diesel 10 says you only live once. * Casey Jr: Diesel 10? Hmph! * Diesel 10: Come on, shut up! Let him go! (gets more food and drinks for the engines) * Casey Jr: Diesel 10? Ha! Diesel 10! This burns me up. After all, I'll try to do for him. Who is Tillie's best consicence? Me or that no good king Diesel 10? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train home. (knocks on the door) Open up that door. Open up! I want to go home. (suddenly hears a strange sound and walks into the other side to take a look) * The Train: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (commands his minions, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks to keep Donald and Douglas, two lions, Arthur, a fox, Boco, a dragon, four pigs named Rusty, Duke, Mighty Mac, a monkey named Lady, Bertie, a tiger, Murdoch, an ape, and Trevor, a dog, and Fearless Freddie, a cat into some crates) * Casey Jr: Where are all those slaves coming from? * The Train: Come on, come on, let's have another! (Diesel takes out a frightened bluebell monkey named Stepney) And what's your name? (Stepney can't answer, except chatter) Okay, you'll do. (rips off his clothes and hat) In you go! (kicks Stepney into a crate with two frogs, Bill and Ben, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six can bring a nice price. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a cat is thrown to The Train) And what might your name be? * Rosie. Rosie. * The Train: Hmm, so you can talk, eh? * Rosie: Well, yes, sir. I want to go home to my parents and friends! * The Train: (snatches Rosie) Take her back! She can still talk. (throws Rosie into a pen with Gordon, a big bear's form, a snub nosed pig named Madge, a yellow donkey with a ponytail, Molly, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. Rosie and the others begin to beg) * Rosie: Please, please. I don't want to be a cat. Let me out of here! * The Train: (as the shadow of him comes toward the engines and scares them with the crack of his whip) QUIET! You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! * Casey Jr: Kids? So that's how! (rushes back to tell the others) Tillie! * Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the bar... * Diesel 10: (being transformed) Whit dae ya think is happenin' tae me? (his nose grows a gold ring) * Oliver: No! (as Duck gasps) * Tillie: You're transforming into a Chinese dragon! (laughs, but suddenly brays, and covers her mouth) * Stanley: You've got to fight it! (Edward's mouth falls down) * Diesel 10: (Emily and Mavis feel their ears growing long and fuzzy) Hey, ya laugh like a donkey, huh? (laughs, then sprouts out a Chinese dragon tail, and gasps) What the--? (Thomas and Percy gasp) * James: Did Tillie just bray--? * Henry: He can't lose control. * Diesel 10: (screams as his head turns into a Chinese Dragon's) AAAAGHHH! Help! Help! Somebody help! Papa? PAAAAAPAAAAA!! (in the shadow, his skin turns yellow, and now that he is a Chinese dragon, he laughs evilly. Tillie backs away and hides under a chair, scared. Duck and Oliver yell and run for cover) * Duck: Oh, it's coming! (Diesel 10 kicks the mirror, causing the glass to break, then kicks the table, and rips off his clothes. When he leaves braying wildly, Tillie sprouts out brown donkey ears and grabs them) * Tillie: Oh! What's happening?! Scene 23 * Casey Jr: I'm not left-handed either. (slashes the weapons out of the Chinese Dragon) Get used to disappointment. Scene 24 * Toyland Express: Come on, get to your ships, look out, Cerberus. Here we come! All aboard! * Casey Jr: All aboard! (loudly) Company! (his echoes echo around Percy, Duck, and Thomas, coupled up together, Edward and James, coupled together, Emily and Henry, coupled together, Gordon, shaking with fright, Stepney and Oliver, shocked, Donald, Douglas, Bill, and Ben, all coupled together, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who back away, scared) Scene 25 Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Michaelcarterclassic